Diffrent Type of Trouble
by Butterflyhimesama
Summary: Running away from an abusive boyfriend, she moves from Miami to Sweet Amoris hoping to get away from her painful . She just wants to hide, but a certain boy sparks her interest and its making her do things she usually doesn't. This isn't going to be easy as she thought it would. Has suggestive content and explicit language.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

* * *

"**I'm tired of ****_your_**** shit!**** Give me back my keys!**" I threw his keys on the ground, they slid to his feet making a nails on chalk board sound. He looked down at the keys, but did not pick them up. I no longer wanted to be apart of him in anyway- I wanted no attachments left."**I'm leaving! It's over!**"I grabbed the keys he reluctantly pulled out; I yanked them out of his hands. Turning around and never looking, back slammed the door to his house shut. Letting my last world ring in his ears as I left his house crying. I Heard glass crash loudly after I walked off, he was angry in several ways. I could feel him seething at my words. I didn't care as I stumbled into my car driving off into the summer heat with clouded eyes.


	2. New Girl

After fighting with my **ex** boyfriend and moving from Miami to Sweet Amoris during the summer end I entered the small town's local high school, and today is the day marking my new life. I pulled up to the school, it was tall but short at the same time and had a thick forest behind it- something told me that I was going to cause trouble here too. I also had a good hiding place now too. Jumping out of my car and walked right up to the main doors. Swung them right there to find he principle there and immediately greeted me. "Hello, you must be the new student Alanza Inez, right?" I answered with a quick yes. "Let's get your papers in order, go to the student council room down the hall and talk to the student body president- Nathaniel. He will get all your papers together. Feel free to look around the school if you want to." She quickly dealt with me to go deal with some business with an attractive fire engine red haired boy. Something told me she didn't like me nor care for me.

* * *

**Castiel P.O.V**

I was hanging out be the entrance hall in a corner waiting for Lysander when this hot Spanish chick comes in. She had bronzed sun-kissed skin, olive green eyes and an edgy quarter shaved head leaving the rest of her mahogany brown curly waves to the right. On the shaved side of her head she had spared a thick strand of hair to frame her face with 3 piercings on her left ear. Wearing a red-violet body hugging t- shirt and some denim Capri's. She wasn't very tall, maybe about 5'3 or '2 to put it bluntly without details- she was definitely a curvy girl. My first thought was -_I want to tap that-_ but I don't even know her.

_**What if she was like Amber?**_

Shivers ran down my spine at the thought. I looked back to see the rest of their conversation. The old hag had a _she's-going- to-be-another-thug_ look on her face but the new girl didn't look like she'd notice. "Hello, you must be the new student Alanza Inez, right?" I heard the old hag spit at her. So that's her name huh? I stared off in thought then looked back to suddenly have the old hag had come over and started yelling at me. _She dealt with her quickly_ I thought as quickly running off so I didn't have to listen to her.  
I want to see her again.

* * *

**Alanza P.O.V**

After I talked with the principle I walked down the hall into the student council room. "Hello? I'm looking for the student council president."I looked around the room and from the corner full of papers a blond haired boy stood up and walked over to me.  
"Hello, I'm Nathaniel, may I help you?" I answered with "The principle said that I needed to get my papers checked." I handed the thin stack of papers. "Hmm, looks like your missing something." Quickly panicked at the situation, my heart pounding quickly like before a test I know I didn't study for. Trying to stay calm I replied trying to sound calm"I did everything myself, are you sure?" I failed at that.  
He sensed my concern in my voice. "You only need a picture ID and $25 for enrollment. It's alright." He smiled. I sighed and smiled too, I threw my head back and chuckled then quickly threw my head down in an outburst of laughter. "You must think I'm crazy, but you really got me there. Whew! Thanks, I'll see you later!"

I jogged off to the hall only to be confronted by… "Hello Alanza!" It was Ken, the dude who never stopped stalking me even when I had a boyfriend. "Err, hi Ken… what are you doing here?" trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "I transferred schools to come be with you after your break up and all… Well anyway how are you doing?" "I'm doing better than ever! Well I still have something's to finish so…uh… later!" I trotted off trying to avoid more awkwardness that could go on with the quick conversation.  
I was casually walking down the hall only to have a confrontation with 3 girls but most of all, the one in the middle. "Stay away from Nathaniel !" the blonde girl in the middle shouted.  
"What? Why and who are you to tell me what do?" I spat right back at her. This may turn into a fight, and crap on my first day too! I tried my best to stay calm with this _puta_. I was tired of peoples shit for the past month. "I'm Amber", she smiled deviously "Don't try anything or you _will_ be sorry." I turned around and walked off to avoid a fight with her. I heard Amber's boasting and a snort of laughter behind me. Whatever, I don't care.  
Stepping out to the courtyard only to see the handsome red head again. Hmm... this is going to get interesting. He was listening to his Mp3 loudly, I could hear an electric guitar blast out of his earphones. Leaning against the tree, he opened his eyes from sensing my presence. Then he opened his mouth and said….


	3. Him

I don't own My Candy Love and any characters than Alanza, this story going to have some cussing. Sorry the last one was a bit short; this one is a bit longer. Anything in Spanish will be in Italics. If you can't read spanish, open up google translate. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?" He had a scowl on his face with a certain coldness to his voice.

I knew he knew very well what my name was. "I saw you watch me talk to that bipolar principle, you know my name," I raised an eyebrow, "plus I'm here to just talk." I shrugged.

Then he replied "I wasn't watching you, and I don't want to talk to you. I'm busy." He quickly denied and pushed off everything I said; pushing the ear bud back into its original place. I looked down at his shirt; he noticed my presence was still there.

"_What?_" he questioned in annoyance.

"That shirt looks like something I've seen before…" I trailed off in thought.

"What, the ass of your favorite pony when you were little?" spitting out the words in defense.

I sputtered into a laugh from his question."No, a band I have listened to before...,"I pondered on the band name, "Ah! Winged Skull, yes?"

He was surprised that some, some girl, would know his favorite band name.

He smirked "So the new girl has taste."

"Of course I do, some of the shit they put on the radio ain't good enough to be on my playlist."

"Some?" He questioned.

"Not all off it is shit, you just gotta know where to find the good shit," I smiled "Well I have to go, paperwork is such a pain in the ass." I sighed.

He smirked "Better get it done, if you don't they'll never leave you alone."

"Hmm, well if your me they will never leave you alone either way. If you didn't really hear my name, it's Alanza; yours?"

He replied a little less coldly this time but was till defensive "Castiel."

"Nice chat we had _Castiel_, see you later." In a quick movement of my feet I turned around and looked back for a second with a smile, then walked away.  
_ This is going to get interesting._

Leaving the courtyard and to the side of the school where no one was, I pulled out 25$ from my bra and stuck it in my pocket. Don't want no one knowing where I stash my money. I went across the street to the dollar store where they had a picture booth. Opening the door an old guy at the counter greeted me,

"Welcome to the Dollar Shop. May I help you?"

"Where's the photo booth?"I asked.

He pointed the way to the picture booth. It was in the far back corner of the room. Walking over, passing questionable items on shelves. I reached it and pulled back the curtain then climbing in. I searched for the button to take my picture and pressed the button; I smiled for the picture. A flash of light came and my picture was processed then ran out of the machine. _Hmm not bad but I could still do better._

"Thanks for lettin' me use it!" I said as I left the shop. I heard him say a muffed " Your welcome" and a "Come back soon."

I ran down the street to get back to school. A vibration came from my back pocket startling me. I jogged to the side walk to grab my phone and read the text from a friend.

_Las putas todavía? Si no voy a patear el culo por ti._

I couldn't help to but smile at the text. I put my phone back and figured I'd answer later.

* * *

"Hhheeellllooo! Nathaniel, you here?" I turned around to find him off in thought about something; I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Alanza. What do you need?"

I startled him, I giggled a bit. Why am I so giggly around him? Oh well, not that it matters. I handed him the $25 with the picture.

_"Tengo una pregunta, ¿quién es esa chica rubia que mantiene a la gente molestando? Quiero darle un pedazo de mi mente!_"

He looked so confused, then I slapped my forehead.

"I'm sorry! Oh jeeze, sorry my thoughts are in Spanish, kinda have to translate it. Things are easier to say in spanish. English is a has some confusing differences from Spanish. English is my 3rd language so yeah..."

He laughed a bit, "You speak 3 languages! That's interesting, what is the other language other than Spanish?"

He was so interested by me having the ability to speak 3 languages that I told him all about the languages that I spoke and the ones that I wanted to learn. By the time we finished our talk the buses had left and the parking lot, empty- with the exception of some cars and a motorcycle.

"By the way, where are you from? If you don't mind me asking." He questioned.

"Well… I'm from Colombia and Brazil. I my mother never told me where I was born. All of my earliest memories are being in both countries." I said.

"I thought you were born in Miami." He looked at me with an interested look, like I had some type of worldly knowledge. He probably never met someone from another country.

"Nope, I was adopted to my new family a few years after my mom died. Then my new parents brought me to Miami when I was 10."

He looked sad like he should have avoided the question. "I'm sorry, it must have been hard at such a young age."

I smiled, he was so sweet unlike _him._ "I admit it wasn't easy, my mom's death was half my fault half hers so I guess it equals out. That's what she told me; sure, I wish it was better most days, but now I'm good. But I was blessed to get out of there" I smiled at him, I wondered why I was so friendly with him; I barely even know him. I glanced up at the clock.

"OH CRAP! I gotta go! I'm late, I'm late! Nice chat we had, thanks! Bye!" I raced out of the room. Bolting through the main doors I almost tripped on a pebble. But I then had a feeling someone was watching me; I turned around quickly to see Ken. A shiver ran down my spine, I turned around quickly to avoid another awkward conversation with him and sped off to my little car.

* * *

Hope you liked it, Please review and stuff! :) Again, I'm sorry that my updating skills are bad, and the last was short but oh well! :)


End file.
